The present invention relates to a surgical instrument which is used to aid in maneuvering a slideable member along an elongated rod or other base member. The instrument is particularly suitable for use with spinal implants and instrumentation, although it is not limited thereto.
Heretofore, various surgical spinal systems have utilized slideable sleeve-type members which are adapted to slide along an elongated rod or base member to a desired location. Typically, a surgeon will slide or maneuver the slideable members manually along the rod to the desired locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,636 to Cotrel describes a spinal system which includes slideable locking elements 30. A system which corresponds to this patent is marketed by the Sofamor Company or Stuart Company and is referred to as the CD or Cotrel/Dubousset System. This CD System includes instruments in conjunction with this spinal system which include a single rod receiving opening for fitting about the spinal rod or pin 20. These instruments, such as Sofamor/Stuart's Hook Pusher (84612) and Hook Driver (84613), can face up against a surface of a slideable element, such as 30, to push it in a given direction, and potentially into anchoring member 23.